


Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1348]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back in the human world, Director Shepard wants Gibbs and Tony found, but when McGee and Bishop attempt to do so they run into something strange.





	Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/08/2003 for the word [provenance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/08/provenance).
> 
> provenance[ prov-uh-nuh ns, -nahns ]  
noun  
place or source of origin:  
The provenance of the ancient manuscript has never been determined.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), and [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“I need you to find them, McGee.” Shepard demanded. 

“They’ve disappeared off the face of the Earth, Director. How exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Go back to provenance. There has to be a portal or something that they travel through.”

McGee raised his eyebrow and wrinkled his forehead in an are you crazy look. “I don’t think it works that way, Director.”

“Well check it out, anyway.” Shepard stormed back to her office after that command.

McGee looked at Bishop in confusion. “What do you think she meant by that?”

“Maybe Tony’s apartment? Isn’t that where he first disappeared?”

“Actually, I think his phone was outside his apartment, so he probably disappeared there.”

“Do you remember exactly where it was?”

McGee shook his head. “No.”

“Well let’s check it out, anyway. At least, then you can truthfully tell the Director that you didn’t find anything.”

“Ok. Let’s go.”

Bishop nodded and they headed off to Tony’s apartment. 

“What’s going on with the Director do you think, Bishop?”

Bishop shrugged. “If we knew that, the prophecies would make a lot more sense. Or at least, we might be closer to figuring out who our enemies are.”

McGee pulled to a stop in a parking spot in front of Tony’s apartment. “Why don’t you check out Tony’s apartment and I’ll look around here and see if I can find the spot where his phone was?”

“Sounds good. Which number is his again?”

”22.”

Bishop nodded and headed into the apartment. McGee headed across the street as that’s where he remembered the phone being. He walked up and down the street, but as he expected there was nothing.

That’s when he remembered that he had gotten the gps location of the phone previously. There should still be a record of that, but he’d need to be back at NCIS to recover it. He didn’t have what he needed here.

He wondered if Bishop had finished looking in Tony’s apartment. He hurried across the street and into the apartment building, heading for Tony’s apartment. When he got to Tony’s apartment, the door was open. 

“Bishop,” he called out, growing worried when she didn’t respond. 

He pulled his gun out and peeked into the apartment ready to shoot if there was anyone there. No one looked to be in the main room, so he stepped inside; carefully clearing the room as he went. The apartment was completely empty. 

Not even the few things that had been left behind when Tony moved in with Gibbs, while his apartment was a crime scene, were left. McGee wasn’t sure if Tony had moved completely in with Gibbs or if his apartment had once again become a crime scene, this time one for theft. Still there was no sign of Bishop.

McGee moved from the living room to the dining room. Still no sign of Bishop or of any furniture. He continued to carefully clear the rooms, moving into the kitchen next. 

At least, the kitchen wasn’t completely empty, but it was also clearly only the cabinets, stove, etc. that had come with the apartment. It was as if Tony had never existed. Worried about Tony and Bishop both now, McGee slowly made his way back out through the cleared dining room and living room and into Tony’s bedroom.

The bedroom was as empty as the living room and dining room were. It was as if this apartment had never been rented out. With no sign of Bishop still, McGee checked the closet hoping against hope to find something to go on. 

His frown deepened as he opened the closet door to find it empty as well. Where the hell was Bishop? Clearly, the apartment was a bust. 

She must have figured that out quickly as well, so where was she? She should have come out and told him she was going somewhere else, but he hadn’t seen her. Of course, she was still relatively new.

He forgot that sometimes, since she seemed to fit in so well and was so helpful with the prophecy. So maybe she didn’t realize that she was supposed to check in and not just wander off. They hadn’t had very many cases to train her on, yet, after all.

McGee headed down the stairs and out onto the streets. He wondered where Bishop would have gone. He checked the van, but she wasn’t there. 

In fact, he searched all over the few blocks near Tony’s home to no avail. Finally, he decided to call her and find out where she was. The phone rang a few times and McGee worried that she wouldn’t pick up.

Fortunately, Bishop answered right when the phone was about to go to voicemail. She was out of breath. “Yes,” she gasped.

“Where are you?”

“Can’t talk. Kind of busy here,” Bishop murmured as a shot went off in the background.

“Are you being shot at?”

“Just a bit.”

“Tell me where you are, I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“I’m in Tony’s apartment.”

“What? I was just there.”

“Really? I didn’t see you.”

McGee’s frown deepened. There was something wrong with this picture, but he didn’t know what, yet. He turned and hurried back to Tony’s apartment.

He ran up the stairs, pausing only once he reached Tony’s door. The apartment had been bare before, but Bishop said she was there and taking fire, so he had no idea what he would find this time. He was surprised to find the apartment as he remembered from after the crime scene.

The furniture was once again where it belonged. The apartment was still bare with the stench normally left behind by the cleaners. He didn’t hear or see any signs of bullets or Bishop, though.

“Bishop?”

“In here,” Bishop called from the kitchen.

“Is it clear?” McGee queried, not wanting to walk into a trap.

“It is now.”

McGee frowned, but slowly made his way to the kitchen. He had no idea what he was walking into. Maybe Bishop was really the wizard? After all, she was the one who’d been involved with bangs apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no stories before I stop posting again. I have one Crazy Cat Tale update written(but I have to get the other dictionary.com stuff written before I can post it), but hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
